


Rebirth

by supportsapphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mention of Death, Mention of torture, mention of drug use, sad widow feels, someone save her pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportsapphic/pseuds/supportsapphic
Summary: A one shot on Amélie's inner turmoil after having to cope with the lifestyle she was thrusted at the hands of Moira O'Deorain and Talon.





	Rebirth

It was as if time was at a standstill, slowly coaxing Amélie out of the unconscious state that left her feeling desolate. She expected the usual routine- tingles crawling up her fingertips as she slowly pushed herself to sit up, and Gérard by her side with a fresh cup of tea and a fruit platter to ease her way through the sluggish morning. It wasn’t until putrid miasma of the latest drug cocktail wrapped around her that she realized exactly where she was once again. 

She felt hollow all the way to her core- Amélie knew she should feel dread. She knew she should feel anger for what ‘they’ made her do, and for the endless tests and torture that she faced under the merciless glare of heterochromatic eyes that have come to haunt her in even the most tame of her dreams, yet she couldn’t quite push herself to feel that relentless uneasiness. 

“Well?” A voice grumbled, his patience spreading thin. Amélie didn’t need to open her eyes to recognize it as the man she once considered a close friend of her late husband’s. “Is she finished?” 

The former Lacroix finally forced herself to open her eyes, immediately catching the sight of the wicked redhead standing proudly next to the metal slab that Amélie had to call her bed for the duration of O’Deorain’s experiment. The Good Doctor had a twisted grin that would send chills up Amélie when she first had encountered her at Talon’s headquarters. But now? She felt nothing but a biting numbness and a need to exercise her trigger finger. 

“Ask her for yourself, Gabriel.” Moira cooed with pride, her thick Irish accent dripping from her every word. 

“You have a mission lined up,” The Reaper snapped, his mask standing stark against his black cloak, “and I’m tired of waiting. Are you ready or does the doctor need to work on you for another day?” 

It wasn’t a question, and she knew that if she turned him down, the drugs would get stronger and the torture even more brutal. Instead of pulling back and drowning in the self-pity that her natural conscious whispered at her to do, she slipped off the operation table and steadied herself with ease. 

“Let’s get this finished with.” They were her words, but not the warm voice she was praised for in her former life. 

Without question the former Gabriel Reyes turned around, making a line for door that had mocked Amélie with the dream of a sweet escape for weeks on end. As she trailed behind him without a single question, all she could hear was the bitter laugh of Moira behind her. 

“Au revoir, ma petite Widowmaker! I’m sure you will not need any good luck on your first mission.” 

It was that cool mocking tone that made Amélie curl her fist and file the sadistic treatment into the back of her mind for when disposal of that banshee of a woman was finally called for.


End file.
